Era of the Squid Part 1: Dawn of Vilgax
Era of the Squid Part 1 is the eleventh episode of Kyle 10. It was published on 29th December 2019. Plot Kyle and Amelia were running down a street and round the corner to see a mechanical humanoid crab with four legs and a pincer larger than the other holding a large bag (presumably full of money) in his smaller claw and a police officer round the neck with the larger one. Kyle: Put him down, Kraab! Amelia: You know him? Kyle: Yeah, he tried to steal my Omnitrix a few weeks ago. Kraab: Well, well, well. If it isn't Kyle Upton. Nice to see you again. Kyle: I said put him down! Kraab: With pleasure! Kraab threw the officer up in the air. Kyle transformed into Overflow and shot water beneath the officer to cushion his fall. Overflow: I can't let you hurt innocent people. Kraab: And I can't let you hurt me! Kraab opened up his large pincer and sprayed a sticky liquid. Overflow cancelled it out by shooting water. He then ran towards Kraab and tried to punch him, but Kraab grabbed his fist and threw him away, making him hit a police car. Overflow: He seems a little stronger than last time. Kraab scuttled towards Overflow and opened his big pincer, preparing to fire a laser. Overflow blocked it with water and when Kraab tried to fire, his systems exploded. Overflow: That worked. Amelia: Wow, Kyle. You beat that guy in about 12 seconds. Overflow: I know, it was kinda boring. Overflow reverted. Kyle: I just wish there was a villain out there who would give me a challenge. On a rooftop, an enormous robed figure looked down at Kyle and Amelia. Figure: And a challenge you shall get. ... Amelia and Kyle sat down watching Will Harangue's news report. Courtney had gone round to her friend's, Amanda was out shopping and Brian was at work. Will: Hello again, news viewers. Will Harangue here with reports on more alien attacks. And then alien "heroes" coming in and saving the day. An image was shown of Brainstorm fighting an orc beast, his head open and unleashing lightning. Will: This image was taken yesterday and it shows us how much damage these aliens are doing. I'm telling you people this has to be stopped. Kyle turned off the TV and stood up. I won't tell you what he said, but I'll tell you it wasn't pretty. Amelia: Quiet, the neighbors will here you. Kyle: (calming down) Sorry. I just hate that guy. Why is he trying to turn the world against me? Amelia: It's okay, Kyle. Most people oppose Harangue's views. Kyle: Yeah, that's true. Amelia: Anyway, we have bigger problems. Kyle: What do you mean? Amelia pointed outside and they saw five drones flying down the street. Kyle: Back in a sec. Kyle ran outside, transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Hey, bucket heads! The drones all stopped and turned their attention towards the crystal alien. Diamondhead: Looking for me? Drone 1: Target located. Sending coordinates to Lord Vilgax. Diamondhead: Vilgax? That dude with the knock-off Ultimatrix mentioned him! Drone 2: Drones, unleash lasers. All 5 drones aimed their blasters at Diamondhead and tried to shoot him, but he made a crystal wall appear out of the ground, blocking the lasers. The drones transformed their blasters into drills and dug through the wall. Diamondhead: Whoa...looks like these guys have had improvements! The alien fired shards at the drones, hitting two of them. The other three advanced on him. He turned his arm into a sword and destroyed one with it. He got hit in the back by a laser and turned, throwing a spear that destroyed the fourth. He then defeated the last by deflecting its own laser at it. Diamondhead: Come on, god. I asked for a challenge! ???: And a challenge you shall receive! Diamondhead saw a robed figure about twice his own size. Diamondhead: Who...who are you? The figure took off his robe, throwing it to one side. Diamondhead gasped, seeing the squid-headed Vilgax before him. Diamondhead: Who...who are you? Vilgax: I am Warlord Vilgax the Conqueror, destroyer of five worlds! Diamondhead gulped. If this guy could destroy five whole planets, just think of what he could do to just him alone! Diamondhead: And you're here why? Vilgax: To claim my Ultimatrix back! Diamondhead: Your Ultimatrix? I found this! Finders keepers! Vilgax: Fine. If that's how you want to play, take this! Vilgax ran towards Diamondhead and swiped him across the chest, sending him crashing through about 4 or 5 buildings. Diamondhead reverted in a back yard, against tree. Kyle: Well, I ''did ''ask for a challenge. But maybe it's a little too challenging. Vilgax followed his prey with a single bound across the neighborhood. Vilgax: Do you marvel at my power? Kyle: No. Do you marvel at mine? Kyle slammed down on the Ultimatrix, but remembered he had timed out. Kyle: Oh...um...look, an Ultimatrix! Vilgax: Where? With Vilgax looking away, Kyle dove through his legs and scrambled out of the garden. He bumped into Amelia. Kyle: What are you doing here? Amelia: I came to help. Kyle: You can't help me with this one. Amelia: Yes I can! Kyle: No, you don't understand. This guy is way more powerful than anything we've ever faced! Amelia: Who? Vilgax's hulking figure appeared before them. Kyle: Run. Kyle transformed into Humungousaur and tackled Vilgax to the ground. They were almost the same height, but Vilgax was a hundred times stronger. Humungousaur was thrown up into the air and then slammed into the ground. He got up and went to punch Vilgax, but the squid caught the fist in his enormous hand. He then twisted and Humungousaur was thrown back into the ground. Vilgax: Give up, human. Humungousaur: I can't. Not while people are depending on me! Humungousaur tried to get back up, but Vilgax placed a foot on his chest. Vilgax: Your urge to continue is only causing yourself more pain. Humungousaur: My urge to continue has saved people multiple times! And I don't plan on stopping now! Humungousaur threw Vilgax off him and into an empty car. He jumped up and went to punch the warlord, but timed out and slammed weakly into his chest. Vilgax: Is that all, pathetic child? Kyle groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Vilgax: Now to claim my prize! Vilgax grabbed the Ultimatrix and lifted Kyle by the arm. A beam of light appeared and they were gone. Amelia gasped, seeing her friend had disappeared. ... On the Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax had strapped Kyle to a bench and laid dangerous-looking tools on a workbench by its side. Vilgax approached Kyle and lifted his chin to make eye contact. Vilgax: It looks like you failed your planet. Once I get the Ultimatrix, I shall use it to take over Earth and rule over it! Kyle: No, you can't do that! Vilgax: Oh, I can. Vilgax picked up a chainsaw device. Vilgax: This won't hurt a bit. Vilgax activated the saw and approached Kyle. He went to cut Kyle's Ultimatrix hand off but the boy kicked his crotch (oof) and made him cut the chain holding him down instead. Kyle slammed his Ultimatrix into the table he was on and transformed, growing to around 15 feet with big cylinders in his arms. He broke free and posed dramatically. Atomix: Atomix! Atomix punched Vilgax and sent him rocketing through a wall into a room full of armoury. Atomix flew in and pushed him into a shelf full of blasters. He repeatedly punched him but was kicked off. He grabbed a gun with a large, round barrel. Vilgax: Fine. If you won't let me have the Ultimatrix, then no one can have you! Vilgax fired the blaster and it created a portal that began to suck Atomix in. He stood firmly in the ground, trying to fight the force of the minor black hole. Vilgax ran towards him and punched him, making him slip and get pulled in. But before he could be fully enveloped, he grabbed Vilgax by the ankle. Vilgax: No, let me go you fool! Atomix: Never! If i'm going down, you're coming with me! The two disappeared into the portal and it closed behind them, leaving them stranded wherever the wormhole had taken them... Major Events *Kraab makes his debut *Vilgax and Kyle are taken to the Null Void Characters *Kyle Upton *Amelia Cliff *Will Harangue Villains *Vilgax *Kraab (first appearance) *Drones Aliens Used *Overflow *Brainstorm (picture) *Diamondhead *Humungousaur *Atomix Trivia *This is the first two-part episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes